


Small World

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Small World [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	1. Chapter 1

“Killian, please hurry for mommy.” You said as you walked quickly down the busy New York streets with your four year old son’s hand held tightly in your hand so he wouldn’t get lost. “We are so late.”

“Mommy, my shoe!” He said as he pulled at your hand. You sighed, and stopped so you could tie your son’s shoe since he was still learning how to do it himself. You moved him off to the side of the sidewalk so that you were out of the way and crouched down in front of him with a smile.

“Bunny ear, bunny ear.” You said with a glance up at him through your lashes, loving watching your son mumble the words along with you. “Playing by a tree. Criss-crossed the tree, trying to catch me. Bunny ears, Bunny ears, jumped into the hole, popped out the other side beautiful and bold.” You smile up at him, gave your pride and joy a kiss on the cheek before standing up and picking him up as well. “Come on, buddy. Let’s go to school.” He nodded and held onto your neck as you walked quickly up the last couple blocks to Killian’s preschool while he talked your ear off about the colors, sights, and sounds of the big, crazy world around him. You were walking so fast and were so distracted by Killian and traffic, you missed the other mother running toward you as well, and the two of you nearly crashed into each other right outside the door.

“Shit!” The redhead said as she took a step back with her daughter in her arms. “I am so, so sorry.” 

“No, you’re fine.” You said as you pulled open the preschool door and gestured her inside first. The pair of you walked through the door, put your children down so they could go and play before school actually started, and moved to different parts of the desk to sign your kids in. Backpacks were passed off, and shouted good byes were exchanged before you and the woman both hurried out the door.

“I really am sorry.” She repeated as you walked beside her toward the subway.

“Trust me.” You giggled as you glanced over at her, doing a slight double take at the gorgeous woman beside you. “I was just as distracted as you. My son is not a morning person so I’m usually running to get us both where we needed to be in the mornings.”

“I know the feeling.” She said as the two of you jogged down the steps in heels. “Irina… my daughter… she drives me crazy in the mornings.” You giggled and nodded as you scanned your subway pass and nearly took off at a run to catch the subway at the station before it left. The woman ran in behind you with only seconds to spare and actually ran into you this time in the small amount of space you both had in the car. You instinctively reached out to grab her arm so she wouldn’t fall at the same moment she did as well, but at the angle you were standing, she accidentally grabbed the side of your breast instead.

“Well.” You laughed as the woman flushed red, nearly matching her hair in her embarrassment. “At least take a girl out for coffee first.”

“I just… I can’t today.” She said as she ran her fingers through your hair. “And I feel like I’ve already apologized so many times, and I don’t even know your name…”

“(Y/N).” You interrupted with a smile as you offered her your hand in the little space you had. She smiled and met your eyes as she took your hand.

“Natasha.” You nodded your head as you both took a step to the side to let passengers in, and out at the next stop. A slightly awkward silence fell between you until the train started moving again. “So can I take you out for coffee? If, um, if that’s what you’re interested in. Or not. Since you probably have a husband because why wouldn’t a beautiful woman like you have a husband. Or a wife. You could definitely have a wife…” 

“Can I ask you something?” You asked with a smile as you held on to the metal bar beside you so you wouldn’t tip over. “Do you always ramble when you’re nervous?”

“Apparently.” She sighed before covering her face with her hand. “Oh, my God, I can’t believe this is happening.”

“How about this?” You suggested with a smirk as you reached up to pull on her wrist to uncover her face. “I’m usually off at four thirty on Fridays and since I have Killian this weekend, we go to Chuck ‘e’ Cheese in Brooklyn. He loves to ride the Subway over the bridge and I just… I’m a sap for my little man… So, if you have your daughter, how about you join us? Play date for them… not that great pizza date for us?”

“I think we can do that.” She agreed with a nod as the Subway finally pulled up to Grand Central station. You both stepped out of the subway as you simultaneously handed each other your business card. “How about we meet at the preschool around 5? I keep a change of casual clothes in my office.” You barely glanced at the card before putting it in your pocket with a smile.

“You sound like me.” You replied as you both turned to head toward the doors. “I’ll meet you there.” With simple good byes, you turned to the right and headed toward Stark tower, where you had been a lawyer since you passed the bar. A smile pulled at your lips when Natasha turned in the same direction.

“Are you following me?” She laughed as you stopped at the street corner to cross the road.

“I mean, you’d follow you, too.” You giggled as you pulled your ID badge from your briefcase and showed it to her. “I work for Stark Industries.” Natasha stopped walking, and turned to look at you, stunned.

“I’m his personal assistant.” She said as she pulled her Stark issued ID from her jacket pocket.

“What a small world.” She nodded in agreement as she pulled open the front door and gestured you in first this time.

“So how about we just meet down here in the lobby at four thirty? Kind of just makes things easier.”

“Sounds perfect.” You said as you stopped in front of the bank of elevators dedicated for floors one through fifty-five. “Have a good day, Natasha.”

“You as well, (Y/N).” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— (Y/N). I have to go out of town last minute next week for work. I leave Wednesday at 6:30 am and won’t be back until late Sunday. Think I could trade you weekends if you don’t already have plans? Or just meet you at CeC for tonight?

You groaned to yourself as you sat in the lobby of Stark towers, waiting for Natasha, so you could pick up your children for dinner. You shook your head as you hit reply.

— CeC is not good, I have a friend of work and her daughter going with us for a play date. If you’d like, you can meet us at my house after, stay the night, and take him until Tuesday night as long as you can take him to Matthew’s birthday party on Sunday. I have a gift already so you wouldn’t have to worry about it. But he must go to school, Jase.

“Hey.” Nat said with a smile in her voice as she walked up to you in white t-shirt, a black suit jacket over it, a pair of dark jeans and the same heels she had on that morning. You smiled and stood up as you slid your phone in the back pocket of your blue jeans, and fidgeted with your plain, navy, loose fitting tank top.

“How was your day?” You asked as you both headed toward the door to go to the subway.

“Thankfully uneventful.” She breathed as the pair of you jogged across the road before the cross walk signal changed. “Mr. Stark left this morning for a vacation with Ms. Potts so I had my office practically to myself.”

“Must be nice.” You said as you held the door open for her at Grand Central. “I’m stuck with a bunch of smelly, middle age men that can’t comprehend that, despite the fact that I’m a girl, I’m a better lawyer than half of them combined and that I don’t, in fact, exist to pour them coffee or stroke their egos.”

“Ouch.” She hissed as she shot you a look. “That sucks, I’m sorry.”

“You know what.” You laughed as you ducked into subway car, and quickly grabbed seats for both of you. “If you apologize to me one more time…”

“OK!” She laughed as she crossed her legs and twisted on the plastic seat. “So I’m not sorry you have a shitty work environment. I laugh at your pain.”

“There we go! Perfect.” You giggled as Killian’s father texted you back.

— Sounds like a plan. I’ll drop him off at your house 6pm Tuesday. We can all do dinner together. And yes, I will bring him to school this time and not the zoo. The wrath of the baby mama isn’t worth it. Just text me when you get on the train home.

With a quick thumbs up, you turned off your screen and sighed.

“Sorry. Baby daddy has to go out of town next week so we’re switching weeks.”

“Oh!” Nat said as she sat up a little straighter. “So should we reschedule?”

“No, not at all.” You said with a shake of your head as you touched her arm softly. “He’s just gunna meet me at my house after. He usually meets us at Chuck ‘e’ Cheese and takes him home straight from there when we have to switch weekends. The only issue we run into when he doesn’t pick Killian up from school is, I let him take Killian to school on Monday morning so he has that extra night. Sometimes my son ends up at school, but sometimes he ends up at the zoo. My son can be very persuasive, and Jason just gives in to those puppy dog, green eyes in a heart beat.”

“Oh, God the puppy eyes.” She groaned. “Irina just kills me with those. She has these big, gorgeous brown eyes that she got from her father, and they just break me down every time no matter how hard I fight.”

“Right?” You agreed as the two of you stood up at your stop, and headed toward the door. “I swear they teach that look at the school just to make parents miserable.” It got a little hard to talk as you battled the steady stream of passengers in Midtown Manhattan that were trying to get around the constantly busy city. “Are you close?” You asked as the two of you climbed the stairs and turned right toward the preschool/ daycare center. “To Irina’s father I mean.”

“I… well…” She said as you stopped at the corner to wait for traffic. “She actually doesn’t have a father. I just… I got to a point in my life that I wanted a child, but when you date women, children are either something you show up to the relationship with or you don’t get for one reason or another. On top of that, working directly for Stark can be a little crazy hours wise so when I get off work, I used to just go home and crash which takes its toll on a relationship. So I did in vitro with a donor.”

“I used to wonder if that would have been a better path for me.” You said as you looked over at her. “Jason and I have been best friends since we were in middle school. We made a pact years ago that if we both reached thirty and we didn’t have children and we weren’t seeing anyone, we’d get married and have a kid. Well, we hit thirty, realized we wanted the kid but not the marriage, so we tried a couple times and got Killian. When he was an infant, it was super hard to do joint custody but around the time he turned one, one and a half, we worked out the kinks. Holidays we used to spend together anyways so that was still convenient, we split weeks and weekends evenly… I mean, until he kept Killian out of school for a week a couple weeks ago. He had been out of town for work for two weeks and thought it was justifiable since Killian was so young.” You looked over at her with a flat bitch face, and shook your head as you paused outside of the school. 

“Not justifiable. He’s on a mild probation right now. I was having to pick Killian up from Jason’s every morning and take him to school before work which is why I nearly ran into you. But I added him to the weekly email list for what the kids learn at school, and he realized that pre-k was important. So we’re getting there. He’s a great dad, and we work well together but sometimes, I wonder if your idea was a better one. Even if we are cool, not having my son for a week is no fun.”

“I can imagine.” She said as she pulled the door open and gestured you inside. You smiled broadly and bent down in your heels to catch your little man as he screeched ‘mommy!’

“Hi, baby boy!” You said through a grit teeth smile as you kissed his cheeks a couple times. “I missed you!”

“Missed you too.” He agreed as he kissed your nose. “Are we goin’ to Chuck ‘e’ Cheese now?”

“We are.” You said as you put him down and turned him toward your new friend and date. “We’re going to go with mommy’s friend from work, Miss Natasha and Irina. That OK with you?” He nodded as he passed you his backpack while you signed him out.

“I can show her the boats.” He said as he looked up at you and held his hand up for you to take when you were ready.

“That you can.” You agreed as you slung his bag over your shoulder with your purse. “Alright, shoes tied?” With a glance down, he nodded and took your hand.

“Come on, Irina.” He said as he held out his hand for the little girl’s. “You can help me count the boats today.” Your heart melted as you shared a glance with Natasha while your children held hands between the two of you.

“Alright, follow the leader.” Natasha said as she took her daughter’s hand and headed out the door. You smiled at her back as she easily melted the rest of your heart completely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey. On your butt, please.” You said as you turned your son to sit forward in the booth while eating his pizza.

“Mom, the games…”

“They’ll still be there when you finish eating.” You reminded him like you did every Friday. “Besides, you’re being very rude to our guests.”

“Oh, no you don’t.” Nat laughed as she caught Irina before she could turn around to look around as well. “What did you two learn in school today?” She looked between the two children as Killian moved to sit cross-legged on the seat beside you.

“We, um…” He started with a small bite of food in his mouth but before you could scold him, he swallowed. “I practiced counting, and I can count to 100 by five’s now!” You smiled proudly at your little man and ran your fingers through his brown, curly hair as he showed you and Nat his new skills. You both cheered for him as Irina sat up a little straighter for her turn at the praise.

“We did Very Hungry Ca’piller.” She said before taking a small drink. “And one of the ‘coons wiggled!”

“Cocoons.” Nat clarified for you, just in case, because your son and her daughter were in two different age groups since they were 11 months apart in age.

“We did the butterflies, too!” Killian said as he looked over at his new little friend. “It’s so cool to watch them fly away.”

“Did you work on your little letters, moya lyubov’?” Nat asked as she looked down at the little girl that could honestly be her twin. She nodded as she took a bite of her pizza.

“What about you?” You asked as you took the crust of Killian’s pizza from him before he could put it on the table to get it out of the way.

“Not today.” He said as he picked up the second half of his small slice of the pie. “We did senses again today.”

“What are senses?” Irina asked as she scooted closer to the table to look at her new friend.

“They’re like… how you can see the world.” Killian explained as he put down his pizza so he can count out the senses he had learned that week on his fingers. “So you see, and hear, and touch, and taste, and smell.”

“Can you use those senses right now to tell us more?” Natasha asked as she smiled at your son while gently pushing her daughter’s hand so she would take another bite of her pizza.

“Umm.” Killian said as he thought for a moment. “Well, I see Irina, and Miss Natasha, and Mommy. I taste pizza. I smell mommy’s apples.” You mouthed ‘perfume’ to Nat and she nodded subtly as Killian continued. “I hear the music, and I touch the table.” He said with a large smile.

“Good job, K!” You said as you rubbed his back. “Finish the pizza.”

“What did you paint that was green?” Natasha asked as she licked her thumb to get a small spot of green paint of Irina’s ear.

“Numbers.” She said as she finished her pizza and grabbed her drink cup.

“Yea, I see how that constitutes getting paint on your ear.”

“Mom, I’m done.” Killian said as he set his crust down on the table before you could grab it. You sighed and nodded as you pushed his apple juice toward him.

“Finish your juice then you can have your play card.” There was a slight scramble as both kids finished their juices so they could go play. You handed your son his card and helped him over your body so you could finish eating. “Stay close, Killian.” He nodded at you before running straight forward to the skee ball; his favorite game. Nat barely took a step after her daughter, before she took off at a run to play with Killian.

“We have about 15 minutes before he wants to go on the airplane ride.” You laughed as you picked up your glass of Guinness and took a sip.

“Cool.” She sighed as she sat back in her chair and grabbed her Budweiser. “They never tell you how tiring raising children is.”

“It just gets worse.” You told her as you picked up your pizza. “But trust me when I tell you, you’d hate it if you had to give it up.”

“Agreed.” Nat said as she crossed her legs and looked over at your children. “So, I have to ask since… well I mean I just kinda have to. You called this a date. But you have Jason…”

“I’m bi.” You said with a smirk. “Though I haven’t really dated in a long, long time. Law school is a bit of a time suck and you know how working for Stark is. That’s why Jason and I had Killian.”

“Did you two ever… you know, date?” She asked as she gestured vaguely.

“We tried in middle school.” You responded with a shrug. “For like a minute. But in high school, I was the book worm and Jase became the captain of the football team. Puberty did wonders for him, not so much for me. I had to age into the woman you see. And I was trying to figure out my sexuality in a small town with extremely Irish Catholic parents who essentially black listed me me out when they caught me kissing my female tutor in 10th grade. They let me finish high school, as long as I stayed in the basement, and told me to never come back. At that point, Jason was the closest thing to family I had left. We had both planned on moving to New York, he went to NYU for engineering, I got in to NYU Law. We got a place together until he did a study abroad program in Abu Dhabi. Then I kinda inherited a thankfully low rent controlled apartment that I refuse to leave in the East Village, and when he came back, he got a place a couple streets away. Then our agreement kinda came to date, and well, you know the rest.”

“Alright, please, for the sake of everything holy tell me you wore glasses.”

“Yes.” You laughed as you set your beer down, and ran your fingers through your hair. “I still have them, too. They were nerdy in middle school but new ones gave off the stereotypical ‘hot school’ vibe in college.”

“Oh, be still my beating heart.” She teased as she put her hand over her heart. “Please let me witness your gorgeous ass in those glasses at least once.”

“Find me on the weekends.” You said with a nod as you looked over to watch Killian helping Irina play skee ball to get her more tickets. You smiled, and grabbed your cell phone as you continued. “From Friday night when I get home to Sunday night when I go to bed, I couldn’t be bothered with my contacts.”

“Damn, girl. You are just feeding into my fantasies, aren’t you?” You glanced over at her from the corner of your eye with a smirk as you took a few photos of the kids.

“Good, thing I have a weakness for redheads, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Babe?” I’m here!” Jason called out as he walked into your first floor walk up and locked the door behind him.

“Back here!” You yelled as you read through the demurrer you had written up at the day at work to double check for spelling, and grammer errors before you sent it to the woman that was trying to sue Stark Industries because the cell phone she bought from one of the brands Stark owned gave her an electrical shock when she tried to use it while it was charging when she was in the bathtub despite the warning tag on the charging cord. You sighed as you looked up at Jason, the six foot four, Hawaiian Adonis you called your best friend as he headed into your room to find his son.

“What are we watching?” He asked the little boy who was watching a movie on your bed before bed.

“Lion King.” Killian replied without taking his eyes off the TV. Jason nodded as he got into your king sized bed on the other side of his son, and gave him a kiss on the temple.

“Let me ask you something.” You said as you set your work on your thighs and looked over at him over the frames of your black rimmed glasses. “Why is this sexy to people?” Jason looked up at you through his lashes as he propped his head up on his hand and got comfy under the blankets.

“Because it is.” He said simply before turning back to the TV. “Let me guess… your new friend finds glasses sexy?”

“She does.” You said with a nod as you moved your work documents off your lap, and turned to lay down facing the two men in your life.

“Am I gunna like her?” He asked as he looked over at you, giving you his full attention since both of you had seen the movie on TV at least fifty times that month alone.

“I do.” You said with a shrug. “She’s freaking gorgeous, and she’s so sweet. She’s Tony Starks PA so she gets the strange hours that job deals with. She has a daughter that goes to the same school as K… who, by the way, has already claimed her as his girlfriend.” You cocked your eyebrow at your friend as he smirked and looked away from you. “Where’d he get that from, Jase?”

“Who knows?” He said with a shrug. “TV, probably.” Your face deadpanned slightly as you reached out to playfully flick his forehead.

“You’re an i-d-i-o-t.” You claimed, spelling out a word that you did not want your son to say at school.

“You’re an i-d-i-o-t.” Jason repeated before he stuck his tongue out at you. You rolled your eyes as you reached out to run your fingers through Killian’s hair. You looked at the dark curls he got from his father and smiled.

“She’s a red head.”

“And that explains it.” He said simply. “You always did have a thing for red headed women.”

“This one though.” You said with a shake of your head. “This one’s different. I know I’ve only just met her but I can just feel it. She actually looks at me when I talk to her and she can hold a decent conversation. She’s great with Killian already; she even helped him beat me and Irina in air hockey. Isn’t that right, buddy?”

“Shhh!” Killian said as you looked down at him. “I’m watching here.”

“Watch the ‘tude, little dude.” Jason said before looking back up at you. “Who’s Irina?”

“Natasha’s daughter. She’s three. Almost exactly eleven months younger that Killian.”

“So she’s Russian, too?” He asked. “Oh, this woman must have been crafted by God just for you.”

“I’m saying!” You giggled. “The only question I have though is whether the Russian or the Irishman can drink more.”

“Depends on what you’re drinking.” He said as he moved his head to rest on his arm and held on to one of the rungs of your wrought iron headboard. “Guinness, you win. Vodka? She probably has you beat.”

“Do you know how stereotypical that is?” You asked. “Rude.”

“I’m just saying. Russians drink. They drink about as much as the Irish do. If it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck, then I’m pretty sure it’s not a fucking zebra.”

“Language!” You said as you reached out to flick his forehead. He mumbled sorry and looked down at his son, who was staring up at him with a shit eating grin.

“Watch your movie, and don’t say that word.”

“It’s over.” Killian said as he pointed to the TV at the credits that were rolling.

“Then that means it’s bed time.” You said as you turned off the TV. “You sleeping in here or your room?”

“Here.” He said as he adjusted his pillow and rolled over so his back was facing you.

“I locked up.” Jason said as you got up to turn off all the lights, turn on the house alarm, and get yourself ready for bed as well.

“Sweet dreams, baby boy.” You said softly as you kissed your son’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you, mommy.”

“Alright, what story do you want tonight?” Jason asked as he snuggled up next to his son.

“Three Menehune.” Jason nodded as settled in to tell the story his mother and grandmother used to tell him as a child while you walked back into the room to get changed. As you flipped off the lights in your room, you smiled at your boys, grateful that you had both of them in your life. As Killian’s eyes drifted closed, you got into bed behind him, and rested your hand on his shoulder so he knew you were there.

“Night, ku'uipo.” Jason whispered as you turned off your room light, plunging you both into pitch black darkness.

“Night, babe. Sweet dreams.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday’s without your boy were always very uneventful for you and excruciatingly boring. They always started early since Jason was an early riser and Killian suddenly became a morning person when school wasn’t involved, so you took the time to do laundry, change the sheets on your and Killian’s bed, clean your 878 square foot, two bedroom, one bathroom apartment from top to bottom, and finish off any work you had left over from the week, uninterrupted; all of which usually only took a few hours with no distraction. By ten-thirty, you found yourself on the couch in your living room, bored out of your skull, like you were every weekend you were alone. You sighed, and let your head fall back on the couch when your phone started ringing on the coffee table. You sat up quickly, and smiled when you saw Natasha’s name.

“Well, hi there.” You cooed as you sank down into the cushions of your couch. “You have perfect timing.”

“Do I?” She laughed. “What are you up to?”

“Currently, listening to my dryer dry the last load of laundry, and counting the bricks on the wall of my apartment. A.K.A. dying inside.”

“Aw! Well good, so I’m not interrupting anything with my idea. Irina wants to go down to Brighton beach before it gets too cold to be able to go. And we wanted to see if you would like to go with us?” You smiled and bit your lip as you curled up on the couch a bit more.

“You know what?” You said as you bit your thumb nail. “I think that I can do that.”

“Perfect!” Natasha said, a smile obvious in her tone. “So, what subway lines are you close to?”

“I’m closest to the six. Astor Place station is like two blocks away.” You said as you got up from the couch to get dressed.

“Alright.” She said over Irina’s small cheer. “How about we meet at Union Square, at the platform for Q? Say half an hour?”

“I can do that.” You said with a nod as you grabbed a bathing suit from the box in your closet. “Do you want me to bring anything?”

“Just you, and a towel, sweetheart.” She said before hesitating a moment. “And you better not bother with the contacts. Contacts, sand, and salt water don’t mix very well.” You smirked as you pulled your bathing suit bottoms into place and grabbed your phone.

“You got it, darlin’. See you soon.”

——

“So, Natasha.” You said as you leaned back on your hands on your towel as the two of you watched Irina build a sand castle for Ariel. “What’s your story?”

“Peter Pan.” She responded as she rolled her head over to look at you. “Never grow up.”

“Haha.” You said playfully as you looked at her over the rims of your glasses. “Seriously.”

“Seriously?” She asked as she looked back out at the water. “Not much. Born in Russia, orphaned as an infant. I was raised in a strict group home that were working to create little spies for the KGB. I was there until I was almost eighteen…”

“Natasha.” You whispered, realizing the can of worms you had opened.

“It’s OK.” She said as she sat up on her towel and looked over at you. “It’s OK. It’s better to get it out now so you know what you’re signing up for, than six months down the line when I’ve lost all my courage to break your heart.” You nodded slowly as you sat up and reached out to hold her hand for silent support.

“SHIELD raided the Red Room… the place I grew up, and I was rescued just a couple days before my graduation ceremony; a ceremony that would have left me sterile. I was brought to the United States, and given a job with SHIELD. Which is where my dating life sort of tanked. I was constantly out of town on missions, using the training I was forced to learn on other people. But like you, I hit a certain age where I wanted out. I wanted a child, so at 27, I talked to my bosses and somehow became Tony Stark’s PA. I got settled in that job, and had Irina when I was thirty. And I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“Jesus, Nat. I’m so sorry.” She nodded and gave you a small shrug.

“My real name, my given name by the people who raised me is Natalia Alianovna Rominoff. I don’t use that name. I don’t tell just anyone, but, if you Google my name, my past comes up. And I just… I needed you to hear it from me before we went any farther. Because there’s something about you that’s different. And I can call myself an expert on reading people.”

“I told Jason the same thing.” You said with a smile as you played with her fingers, absentmindedly.

“You’re not scared?” You shook your head as you glanced over at Irina as she carefully carried a bucket of water to her growing castle.

“Call it mother’s intuition, but no one that can look a child the way you look at your daughter when the two of you share a moment could be evil. And you wouldn’t have told me if I had something to worry about. I’m not scared of you, Natasha.” You could see the tears well in her grateful eyes as she reached up to cup your jaw.

“I knew you’d be too good for me.”

“Not possible.” You whispered as you leaned forward and captured her lips for only a moment.

“Mommy!” Irina called out with a giggle. “Mommy, look!” Natasha sighed as she pulled back and rested her forehead against yours.

“Kids.” You joked as you pulled away.

“What is it, baby?” Nat called out as she looked over at her daughter, and laced her fingers with yours.

“The castle!” She squealed proudly. You both smiled as you squeezed Nat’s hand and let go to go play with her daughter.

“Did you remember to use shells?” You asked as you pushed up your classes and sat down in the sand.

“And what about a moat for the dolphins and the whales to visit?” Nat asked as she joined you.

“And Nemo?” She asked excitedly as she took the shell out of your hand and put it toward the bottom of the pile of sand.

“And Nemo.” You agreed with a nod as you leaned against Nat’s side. She smiled and rested her cheek on the top of your head, impossibly more happy than she had ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

In your house hold, Halloween was a huge deal and had been ever since you were young. Like clockwork at seven am on October 1st, you started decorating. Every inch of your house transformed from your simple, classic style to resemble a seasonal Halloween shop. It was your favorite holiday, and thankfully, it was your son’s favorite as well. You were hanging up a string of witch hat shaped lights in the window overlooking the street, when Killian, who was not silent on his feet whatsoever, jumped at your side and growled. You faked a gasped scream and forcefully wobbled the chair you were on.

“Oh, little boy. You are so scary!” You said as you reached down to ruffle his hair around the mask that you had turned into a wreath years before. 

“Can I use the little ladder to hang this on my door?”

“If you remember to watch your fingers you can.” You said as you went back to hanging up the string of lights.

“Mom, can I be Jake the pirate this year?” He called out as he dragged the ladder toward his bedroom door.

“If that what you want, K.” You agreed as someone tapped on the window at your stomach. You looked down at smiled at Jason before gesturing to the door with your head. “Dad’s here.”

“If I’m a pirate, what are you gunna be?” Killian asked as Jason opened the front door to come help decorate like he did every year. 

“If you’re a pirate, what am I gunna be?” You repeated for Jase as he grabbed the end of the string you were working on and hung them up so you wouldn’t have to move the chair. Your friend smile and glanced over at you.

“Rainbow fairy.” He said under his breath regarding the bad ass, coming out costume you had worn your first Halloween in New York.

“Shut up.” You growled as you whacked at his side on your way to grab the witches broom and hat patterned curtains to put up in the front windows. “What about if mommy is Marina the mermaid?” You asked with a smirk over your shoulder. “And daddy can be Captain Hook.”

“What about Irina?” You and Jason both looked at each other for a moment, since you and Nat had been dating since you went to the beach in the beginning of August, before looking over at your son.

“Well, K.” You said as you passed Jase the curtains to grab the electric skeleton hand candelabra that went in the front window. “I don’t know if Irina and Nat are gunna come trick or treating with us yet. And they may have their own costume ideas, you know? So let’s just wait and see, OK?” He nodded as he climbed up the little three step stool.

“Have you asked her if she wants to go trick or treating with us?” Jason asked softly as he brushed his hand across the black fabric of the left curtain to rid it of any dust before moving on to the right curtain. You looked over at him and and checked to make sure Killian wasn’t close.

“It was actually something I wanted to talk to you about first.” You whispered as you stood up and turned your back on the window. “We do holidays as a family. You, me, and K. Asking my girlfriend to join our family sort of disrupts the whole family aspect, you know.”

“Look, ku'uipo.” Jason said as he sat down on the arm rest of your couch, facing you. “You like this girl. She’s the first person you’ve dated in years… years. You have never talked about anyone the way you talk about her. Trust me, I’ve been around for every one of your exes. You love her, (Y/N), I know it. And I really, really wanna meet the woman that’s stolen my best friend’s heart. Make the whole, threatening quasi-big brother speech.”

“Shut up.” You laughed as you punched his arm.

“I’m serious.” He said with a small smile and a nod. “If you wanna ask her to join us, ask her. I’m gunna have to meet her soon anyways.”

“Alright.” You agreed as you pushed off the window to get more decorations. “I’ll ask her.”

“Good.” He said with a nod as he got off the couch. “But I swear to God, you better dress up as the rainbow fairy. Bring that shit out of the closet!!”

“You’re an idiot.” You laughed as you grabbed some small plastic pumpkins to go on the window sill.

“Mom, that’s not nice.” Killian called out as he dragged a box of Halloween hand towels to replace the ones in the bathroom and kitchen.

“Yea, mom.” Jason teased as he grabbed the box of witches hats and candle sticks that were going to float from the ceiling in the living room. 

——

“Oh, my Lord.” Nat said as she walked into your apartment for dinner and a ‘sleep over’ later that night. “Look at this.” You glanced over your shoulder from the kitchen at her as she took off Irina’s jacket to hang on the pegs by the door.

“I like Halloween, what can I say.”

“Nooo.” She teased as she gently pushed her daughter toward the hall so she would go put her backpack down in Killian’s room. “I couldn’t tell.” She came over with a smile as you stirred the spaghetti sauce and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi, sweetheart. So, we have worms, brains, and blood for dinner.” You joked as you looked over at her with a smirk. “Yummy, yummy.”

“Wow, babe.” She laughed as she jumped up on the counter next to you. “Had I know you were this crazy…”

“You would have what?” You asked as you set your spoon across the top of the pan and moved to stand between her legs. “Not talked to me? Left me all alone?”

“Exactly.” She teased as she wrapped her legs around yours so you wouldn’t walk away.

“You think I’m adorable.” You cooed as you ran your hands up her thighs to her hips.

“Well, you got me there.” You hummed, and gave her a chaste kiss before pulling away as the sounds of two pairs of footsteps came running down the hall.

“Mom!” Killian said as he slid across the wood floors in his socks. “I know what we all can do for Halloween; Wonderland! I’ll be the Hatter, Irina wants to be Alice, you can be the Queen, Miss Nat can be the cat, and Dad can be the rabbit!”

“Not bad, kiddo.” You said with a nod as you leaned against the counter beside your girlfriend. “But I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to Miss Nat about Halloween yet.”

“Oh!” The boy said as he stood up a bit straighter. “Miss Nat! Can Irina come with us for trick or treating?”

“Please?” You said, exasperatedly.

“Please!” Killian and Irina said simultaneously. Nat looked over at you for confirmation of the plan and you simply gestured to your kids on your way over to grab the pasta seconds before the buzzer rang.

“They beat me to it. But I do want you to come.” You said as you strained the pasta.

“Alright, we’ll go trick or treating together.” She said, causing both kids to cheer. “Alright, inside voices. Go wash up for dinner.”

“And we have to check with your father about Wonderland!” You called after them as they darted off to wash their hands. 

“So I’m finally gunna meet the best friend.” Nat said as she jumped off the counter and grabbed the Halloween plates you had replaced your regular plates with.

“His idea.” You said as you took the top plate off the stack of kids plates and started serving. “He wants to meet you and give you the big brother talk.”

“Of course he does.” She laughed as she grabbed silverware for you, and headed over to the small table that sat against the wall at the very edge of the kitchen so it didn’t take too much room from your living room. “It’s not gunna be weird?” You shook your head as you set the two kids plates at the end of the counter so she could cut them up a bit to make it easier on the kids.

“Honestly, it may be.” You said as you met her eyes. “But you’re part of my family now. You and Irina are my family now, too. So, you guys have to meet the only other family I have. And doing it on Halloween gives you an out of sorts. If it’s too awkward, Jase can take the kids ahead of us or we can go our separate ways until later. But you guys are a lot alike. I think you’ll be just fine.” She nodded her head slowly as you walked over with the last two plates as the kids came back in to sit down.

“Alright. We’ll do it.” She said with a nod. “But we’re talking about this costume idea, alright, K?” Killian nodded as he held Irina’s booster seat for her so she could climb up in her spot.

“Alright.” He sighed as he sat down in his own chair. You sat down beside him and ruffled his hair with a smile.

“How ‘bout we look on Pinterest later, and figure something out?” You asked. “We’ll find the costumes that make daddy look the silliest, OK?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Killian!” You called out from your bathroom as you finished styling your hair for trick or treating before the annual Stark Halloween party. “Are you almost ready? Dad’s gunna be here any minute!” Your pirate son came running into the bathroom from his bedroom next door, and poked you in the side with his plastic hook.

“Arg!”

“Arg yourself.” You responded as you took a step back and looked at your costume in the mirror. “How do I look?” Your son lifted his eye patch, and took a step back before nodding his head.

“Pretty. Can I turn the lights on yet?”

“Not in the day time, sweetheart.” You reminded him as you shooed him out of the bathroom. “Where’s your candy bag?”

“Oh yea.” He said as he ran into his room and grabbed his bag. You triple checked your messenger bag, that had a change of clothes for Killian, your wallet, keys, hand warmers, some blankets, and some water and hot cocoa in a thermos for everyone in your group when you walked around the neighborhood and glanced at the text from Nat saying she was at your subway stop. Your son came running back out, and handed you his bag at the same time Jason let himself into your place dressed almost identically to Captain Jack Sparrow.

“Yes!” He yelled as he gestured to you, dramatically. “The rainbow fairy is back!”

“Yea, and it’s tighter than hell since I still have a bit of baby weight.” You said as you looked down at the pastel colored rainbow corset and matching tulle skirt that had little lights sewed throughout it.

“You look good, ku’uipo. Real good.”

“Thanks, J.” You said as you passed him the bag to carry like you did every year. “Alright, Natasha and Irina should be here any minute.”

“Well come on, then.” Jase said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and gestured you over. “Family photo.” You nodded and walked over in your flats as you fidgeted with your glitter covered hair some more. “Don’t you get that crap on me.”

“You’ll get it on you, and you’ll like it.” You said as you crouched down beside your son. Jason held his phone out, and crouched down on the other side, snapping a few photos to capture the memory. “Send those to me.” You said as you stood back up right as Irina burst into your apartment as winter Tinkerbell. “Hi, beautiful!” You said before the breath was almost literally sucked from your lungs.

“Damn.” You, Jason, and Nat said at the same time as you looked at your stunning girlfriend in her dark fairy outfit, and she looked at you.

“Oh, baby I wanna do bad things to you.” She said as she walked across the living room to give you a kiss hello. You smiled against her lips and pulled away, giggling when your light purple lipstick left a slight smudge on her black lipstick.

“Later, baby.” You whispered as you brushed your thumb across her bottom lip. You smiled at her and stepped back to gesture to Jase. “Alright, so this is the baby daddy, Jason.” Nat smiled and stuck her hand out as she took a step forward.

“So nice to finally meet you.” He said as he shook her head. “This one never shuts up about you.”

“Stop that.” You scolded as you whacked his arm.

“I hope it’s all bad.” Natasha joked as she put her hand on the small of your back under your rainbow patterned wings.

“All bad. So much bad.” Jason laughed as he grabbed the special pirates coat you had him pick up so Killian would be warm in the chilly October air. “Alright, kiddos. Let’s go get some candy!” You grabbed your rainbow shoulder cape and elbow length gloves and passed Natasha the black ones you had picked up for her before following your group out the door.

“You never mentioned how hot he is.” You looked over at Natasha as you headed down the stairs of your building with your eyebrows raised.

“Huh?” She shook her head and gave you a tight lipped smile as Jason locked up your apartment. “Hey, no, wait.” You said when she tried to step toward the kids away from you. “What was that?”

“Nothing, baby.” She said as she let Jason take the small bag of things she brought for her and Irina. “Come on. It’s Halloween and I need chocolate. That’s all.” You nodded slowly and took her offered hand, feeling a little unsteady about the situation you found yourself in.

“Wait for dad!” You called out to the kids as they approached the corner of your block hand in hand, not realizing that you were only digging yourself into a deeper hole with your girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mommy, come dance!” Irina called out as she twisted back and forth, pulling your arms with her as she danced to the music at Stark’s annual safe for kids Halloween extravaganza. You glanced over at Nat, who appeared to be deep in conversation with Steve Rogers, who was usually always the ‘celebrity guest’ at the party to entertain the kids for all of five minutes before they lost interest to the games, candy and music. You knew she was watching you though, like she had been all night, but you couldn’t figure out why she was acting like she wanted nothing to do with you.

“Come on, sweetheart.” You said to Irina, drawing her attention to where Jason was playing ‘feed the monster’ with Killian. “Let’s go see if we can beat Killian in the monster game.” She nodded and looked over at her mom again, before letting you guide her away from the dance floor. “Jase.” You called out softly as you stepped up to his side. “Can you keep an eye on her for a few minutes.”

“Gunna go call her out?” He asked without even looking away as he stepped up behind Irina to help her throw a bean bag into the ‘mouth’ opening of a painted cardboard box.

“She’s being ridiculous.” You responded as you kissed your son’s head. “Stay with dad, K.” He nodded as he ran forward to collect the bean bags so he could continue to try to win the prize; a large candy bar from the Hershey store in Times Square. With a sigh, you turned around and headed over to Natasha, whose head whipped toward you immediately.

“Excuse me, Captain.” You said politely as you wrapped your fingers around Natasha’s wrist and squeezed. “I need to steal her for a moment.” ‘Alright’ had barely completely left his mouth before you were dragging her toward one of the bathroom. You were glad that the family restroom on the 81st floor had no one in it at the moment, and you shoved your girlfriend in the room in front of you.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” You demanded as you locked the door behind you and rounded on her before she could say a word. “You have been ignoring not just me and Killian but your own daughter almost all night. It’s Halloween, Nat.”

“Nothing’s wrong with me.” She said as she tried to take a step toward the door to leave.

“Don’t.” You snapped as you side stepped in front of the lock and pointed at her, threateningly. “I am not an abusive woman but I will slap some fucking sense into your right now.”

“I regret coming with you.” She said evenly as she looked directly into your eyes. “It’s too much…”

“Why?” You interrupted. “Why is it too much?”

“Because you still love him!” She screamed as she pointed at the door behind you. “And you must think I’m a fucking fool.”

“You are a fool.” You said with a shake of your head as you crossed your arms over your chest. “He’s my family, my best friend, and the father of my child. He will always, have a place in my heart…”

“See?” She said as if it were some kind of new news. “I knew it.”

“You’re an idiot, Natasha.” You said with a shake of your head. “For someone so fucking smart, you’re a damn fool.” You took a step forward and grabbed her upper arms before she could lose her temper. “I love you, Natasha Alianovna Romanoff. I want you. If I wanted to be with Jason, I would. But I don’t. That man is hot as fuck but he’s gross. 

He leaves the toilet seat up no matter how many fucking times I tell him to stop it and I always fall into the toilet in the middle of the night when he stays over. He burps loudly in public and blames it on whoever is around him as he laughs his ass off. He drinks milk straight out of the container which, I’ll admit, I’ve done too, but I damn straight am not putting an empty milk carton back in the fridge. He leaves hair in the hair catcher thing in the shower. 

He leaves clothes all over the place because getting them into the hamper is apparently the hardest job in the entire world. Toothpaste on the mirror is a common occurrence and God love him, but if it wasn’t for automatic withdrawal, he wouldn’t get the bills paid on time. I love him, but I would rather cut off my own hands with a blunt axe than live with him again.” You let go of her arms to cup her jaw as you shook your head. 

“He’s in my life, baby, like it or not. Even if he wasn’t Killian’s dad, he’s literally the only family I have left. I love that I only have to deal with him for brief periods of time, and that I don’t have to pick up after him anymore. And he doesn’t have to deal with my nagging unless it involves Killian. But he’s a pain in my ass most days, just like I am his. I don’t want him, Natasha. He’s no threat unless you continue to se him as one. He’s just a friend, baby. That’s all.” She nodded and looked down, embarrassed.

“it’s just… you two are so perfect together.” You nodded as you brushed your thumb across her cheek.

“And that’s just on the outside. Just wait until Thanksgiving when we spent an entire day together. Trust me. We aren’t that perfect.” She nodded and looked back up at you as a single tear fell down her cheek.

“I’m sorry, baby girl.”

“Don’t be.” You told her with a shake of your head as you wiped away her tear. “At least, not to me. Go tell Irina you’re sorry. I can tell you, she doesn’t understand why mommy is being so distant tonight.” She nodded her head as you stepped forward and gave her a slightly lingering, gentle kiss.

“OK.” She whispered as she reached up and laced her fingers with yours. “Let’s go back out there.” With a nod, you turned and pulled her after you back to the party. Just as you stepped out of the bathroom and as if were written by the Gods, Jason belched loudly and immediately blames it on Killian with a laugh.

“You see what I put up with.” You said as you gestured to Jase. “It’s like I have two son’s sometimes. 

“Ok.” She giggled as she squeezed your hand. “You win.”

“Mommy, look what I won!” Irina said as she came running over with a small, green monkey stuffed animal in her hand.

“How cute!” Nat cooed as she let go of your hand to pick her up with a smile. “Wanna paint a pumpkin with me, baby?” She nodded and looked back over at your son.

“Killian, too?” She asked as she looked back at you.

“Sure!” You said with a smile as you fixed her hair. “Let’s all paint pumpkins together.”

“Killian! We’re gunna paint pumpkins, now!” Irina called out as she wiggled to get down.

“Thank you, child.” Nat said as she put her finger in her ear and wiggled it a bit.

“Gotta love them.” You agreed as you lightly pushed her toward the table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So I wanna talk to you about something.” Natasha said as she laid down on her bed beside you after tucking in Irina for the night. You hummed at her but didn’t look away from your work as she slowly began walking her fingers up your bare leg. “So, there’s an opening at Stark up on my floor for Tony’s personal council. The old guy that did the weird clicking thing with his teeth passed away.” She stopped her fingers at your knee and spread her hand out across your thigh. “I think you should apply.”

“Yea, because Tony’s gunna pick a lawyer from the thirtieth floor who’s resume consists of reading over and denying countless amount of complaints from idiots that really should have been taken out by natural selection… Nat, quit. I gotta finish this.” She scowled and let the band of your underwear snap against your waist.

“Come on, babe.” She said as she curled up beside you and carefully reached up to pull the document from your hands. “You are so much better than doing this shit.” You frowned at her over your glasses as she waved the papers in her hand at you. “You get the job with Tony? You work half as much as you do now, you don’t have to deal with stupid people all day, and you get your very own office right next to mine.”

“While I would love that.” You said as you tossed your pen toward your bedside table while scooting down in the bed. “I have zero chance of getting that job.”

“Well I’m gunna put your resume in anyways.” She said as she wrapped her arms and legs around you like an octopus. “And you’ll thank me when you get the job.”

“You’re ridiculous.” You said as you ran your fingers through her hair with a smile. She smiled and bit her lip as she searched your face and pulled the strap of your tank top down your shoulder.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.”

“You just have a one track mind tonight.” You laughed as you pulled her hair gently. She hummed as she pulled your tank top down until your breast was exposed.

“So I can put your application in?” She asked as she licked your pierced nipple. You sighed and nodded as she looked up at you through her lashes.

“Fine. Just don’t stop doing that.”

“Yes ma’am.” She agreed as wrapped her lips around the bud and nibbled at the piercing gently. “Whatever you say.”

——

You were sitting in your office a couple weeks later, trying to get all your work done before the extended Thanksgiving weekend, when the phone on your desk shrilled. You grabbed it while continuing to type, figuring it was either your boss wanting you to do yet another menial task he was more than capable of doing himself, or Natasha calling to see what you wanted to do for lunch.

“Is this Ms. (Y/L/N)?” Your heart stopped at the sound of Tony’s voice and you choked on your response for a second.

“Y-y-yes, this her. I mean me.”

“Ms. (Y/L/N), can you please meet me in conference room 78B as soon as possible?”

“Yea.” You said with an unseen nod as you quickly saved your work, and logged out of your computer. “I’ll be right there.” There was a click on the other end of the line and you pulled the phone away from your ear to look at it for a moment. You quickly grabbed your cell phone, jumped up from your cubicle, and walked quickly over to the elevators.

— What did you do, Natasha?

You inquired as you rode the elevator down to the ground floor to take the elevator that lead up to the executive floors. You scowled at your screen when all you got was a winking face emoji. As you walked in to the conference room to see her, Tony, and Pepper staring back at you, you stumbled a bit in your heels.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), born 1982 in Norwalk, Iowa. The only child of Sean and Betsy (Y/L/N). Graduated from high school at only fifteen years old and move to New York in 1996 to attend NYU. Graduated number one in her class from NYU law when you came to work for me, which is where you have been for the past 12 years.” You nodded slowly as you took the only seat across from the trio. “So now you work forty hours of work officially, at least twenty more unofficially while raising four year old Killian James Momoa. Never married…”

“Is my credit score in there?” You inquired almost sarcastically before covering your mouth with your hand in embarrassment. 

“725.” Tony replied without looking up. “Not bad. So tell me.” He said as he looked up at you. “Why have you not looked for a better job? Or applied for a better position within the company until now? I know the guys on the forty-fifth floor are misogynistic tools so it can’t be fun to work down there.”

“You have good health care.” You said simply as you wrung your hands nervously. Natasha smiled, and looked down at the table in front of her as Tony chuckled.

“I want one.” He said as he looked over at Pepper.

“Ms. (Y/L/N). We have an opening that we have been trying to fill on our personal council.” Pepper said as she picked up a stack of papers and handed them to you. “I’d like you to look these over and if everything is up to your standards, we’d like to offer you that position.”

“I…” You said as you took the papers and looked over at Nat. She nodded at you as you glanced at the contract. “I…”

“Just so it’s said once more, on the record.” Tony chimed in to give you a second to compose yourself. “We are aware that yourself and Ms. Romanoff and I are in a relationship but it is no way the reason why we are offering you this position. Your resume alone is.” You nodded your head and looked back down at the contract in your hands.

“We’ll give you a moment.” Pepper said as she and Tony stood up. “But we would like an answer by the end of the day.” You nodded your head, and watched as the two of them walked out of the conference room. The moment the door closed, you rounded on your girlfriend.

“What did you do?” You asked with a smile as she got up from the table.

“Sign it!” She said, excitedly as she came around to your side. “Sign it, sign it, sign it!”

“Nat..” You sighed as you flipped through the document. Your eyes widened as you saw the pay raise of nearly two hundred and fifty thousand dollars a year. “Oh, my God.”

“Babe, you have to take it.” She said as she crouched down beside you, carefully so she wouldn’t rip her skirt. “You have to. If not for you, do it for Killian. Imagine the life you could give him with this kinda raise. The benefits alone are worth it.”

“Natasha, this is insane.” You gasped as your eyes skimmed the paragraph regarding paid time off and sick days, which was ten times more lenient than your current contract.

“Sign it, baby.” She said as she reached across the table and grabbed a pen Tony had left behind. “Read it over and sign it. Then we’ll go grab lunch.” You nodded your head and flipped to the front of the contract as she stood up and kissed your cheek.

“Nat.” You said as you turned in the chair to look back at her. “Thank you.” She smiled and nodded as she pulled open the conference room door.

“Love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So here’s the issue I have.” Tony said as he walked into your new office first thing in the morning without knocking like he usually did just after the new year. “I need to purchase Disney.” You looked up from your computer with your eyebrows raised as he took a seat in the chair on the other side of your desk.

“I’m sorry?” 

“Walt Disney company.” He repeated as he kicked his feet up on your desk. “You see, Pepper and I went to Disney for New Years, and I had an officially unofficial business meeting about opening a Stark hotel on Disney property. But the guy who I spoke with that worked for Disney was a dick. Said he didn’t want my ‘tarnished name’ on the brand.” You nodded your head as you turned your chair to look at him fully. 

“So you want to buy the company.”

“Don’t you think that’s a good idea? I think it’s a great idea.”

“It’s an A plus idea.” You nodded as you pursed out your bottom lip. “I’ll have the sales agreement drawn up in an hour so you can tweak it?”

“Perfect.” He said as he dropped his feet and stood up. “And I’ll need you and Natasha to go to Burbank on my behalf after I finalize the deal to get everyone on board. Should only take a day. But you should probably bring your kids along. Go to the Disney in Florida after, it’s nicer. Much bigger, too. Sort of a tease to send you both to ascertain the happiest place on earth, and not let the kids go with you. Take a week. Business trip and all, it’d be a tax write off.”

“Course it is.” You laughed as he headed out of your office.

“Romanoff! Set up a meeting with Bob Iger for this afternoon, then help your girlfriend get me Disney!” You shook your head, since that was how Tony choose to address both of you on a nearly regular basis; ‘the girlfriends’. You looked over at Nat as she walked into your office with her eyebrow raised.

“What did I miss?”

“We’re buying Disney.” You said as you pulled up the generic acquisition contract Tony’s old lawyer kept on file. “And apparently going on a family vacation.”

“Yea, that’s Tony.” She said as she sat down in the chair across from you. “Is this about the douchebag hotel guy that he dealt with over New Years?”

“Apparently.” You said as you began the long process of tweaking the contract. “So that, in Stark terms, means buying the company.”

“That’s typical.” Natasha said as she grabbed your tablet off your desk to find contact information on Disney’s CEO and Chairman.

“Sure it is.” You laughed. “Because everyone gets aggravated with someone, and can afford to buy out their company. I wish I had that kinda money.”

“Instead, you get to work for him.” She said as she turned your office phone toward her to place the call to Mr. Iger’s assistant. “Are get paid vacations for no apparent reason. Yes, my name is Natasha Romanoff for Tony Stark. I need to set up and urgent meeting with Mr. Iger for this afternoon, please.”

“Mickey Stark.” You said under your breath, teasingly as you typed away. “Stark Castle… ooo, imagine a Stark ride.” Natasha smiled but put her finger over her mouth to get you to be quiet.

“No, it must be this afternoon…”

——

“Mom, where are we going now?” Killian whined as you walked across the hot tarmac toward the Stark jet.

“We’re going to the surprise now, baby.” You said as you stopped long enough to pick up your exhausted son. He and Irina had been a trouper all day, waiting quietly with a Disney company ‘sitter’ in a conference room at the Disney headquarters while you and Natasha battled out the fine tuning of the acquisition agreement with the team of now former owners. 

“But I’m tired.” He complained as he laid his head down on your shoulder and started to tear up.

“I know, K but you can sleep on the plane, OK? And when you wake up, we’ll get to have so much fun…”

“I don’t wanna!” He cried as he burst into tears.

“Hey, buddy. It’ll be OK soon, I promise.” Nat said as she caught up to you with Irina already fast asleep in her arms. He shook his head at her and sobbed as you climbed up the stairs of the jet.

“I’m gunna kill Tony for this.” You growled over your shoulder before ducking into the plane.

“I’ll help.” You nodded at her as you kicked off your heels and headed to the back of the plane where Tony thankfully had a full sized bed the kids could sleep on until you got to your hotel in Orlando. You dropped your brief case on the table and headed back to the room.

“Alright, sweetheart. Let’s get you ready for bed.” He shook his head and continued to cry in sheer exhaustion because of the jet lag as you put him down on the bed and grabbed his suitcase. You and Natasha worked quickly, getting your kids ready for and in bed so you could get all the paperwork faxed to Tony and the appropriate official channels. Killian lasted all of two minutes after you laid him down, before passing out.

“What a day.” You nodded in agreement as you sat down on the bed to hold your son in place while the jet took off to go to Florida.

“It’ll be worth it.” You said as you braced yourself against the wall. “Hopefully. At least Florida is in the same time zone as New York.”

“They’re gunna love it.” Nat said as she lifted her hand off Irina when the plane leveled out.

“Here’s to hoping.” You said as you grabbed your pj’s from the suitcase and tossed Natasha hers. The two of you changed quickly before sneaking out of the room to finish up.

“Are we still thinking pool day tomorrow or the parks?”

“Pool, probably.” You said as you sat down at the table with a sigh. “It’s almost eight here now, which means it’s almost eleven at home. Figure at least another two hours of work for me during the three hour flight, hour to get to the hotel and check in. We’re talking almost three in the morning by the time you and I can go to bed and actually sleep. I know the kids will be up and down on the flight because they’re both a light sleepers so I doubt any of us will be up before ten at the earliest. My guess will be noon, at least. At that point, hour to get ready, hour to get lunch, going to the parks won’t be worth it.” You shrugged as you grabbed all the papers from your bag and set them on the table. “Let them tire themselves out in the pool. It’s cool enough that it’ll keep their attention for an afternoon and it’s supposed to be warm tomorrow so they’ll think it’s cool to swim when it’s snowing back home.”

“Good point.” Nat said as she laid down on the couch to stay up with you for moral support since there wasn’t much she could do. “I have to say, I’m excited about the no snow part.” You nodded in agreement as you took your contacts and switched them out for your glasses so your eyes would quit burning. 

“I’m just excited about going to bed and not looking at a contract for a week.”

——

You were 100% right about none of you waking up until late. Your son woke up first at 12:30. He rolled out of bed to use the bathroom then turned on the TV until someone else woke up. Natasha, hearing the noise from the TV, woke up ten minutes later and the sound of her voice asking your son if he was OK woke up Irina. Knowing you got were up until almost four-thirty dealing with finalizing the contract, Nat got the two kids dressed in bathing suits and cover ups, and headed downstairs to find something for lunch at Disney’s Beach Club resort. 

“Mom.” Killian whispered at one thirty when they came back into the room a half hour later with lunch. He climbed up onto the bed, and scooted up against your chest while Natasha set out lunch on the little table in the room. “Mommy, we brought lunch.” You groaned as you reached out to hug your little boy.

“It’s nap time.” You said with a smile as you opened your eyes slowly.

“But we’re at Disney!” Irina cheered as she came running over, and jumped on the bed. You smiled, and reached for her before she got hurt.

“We are?” You asked incredulously. “No we’re not.” Both kids cheered ‘yea’ as they tried to bounce you on the bed.

“Alright, come eat, you two so we can go to the pool.” Nat said as she grabbed two plates, and carried them over to you.

“Thanks for letting me sleep.” You groaned as you sat up in bed, and took your plate.

“He called me mama Nat.” She whispered to just you. You looked over at the slight tear in her eyes as she picked up a grape, and rolled it between her fingers. “Some guy whistled at me in line, and he yelled at him to ‘leave mama Nat alone’.” She barely glanced over at your smile with one of her own and looked away before she started to cry. You ‘awe’d’ in her ear and laid your head on her shoulder as she fed you the grape to shut you up.

“That’s sweet.” You said as you sat up to eat your half of a grilled chicken panini and fresh cut fruit.

“I think my cheeks are gunna break.” She laughed as she looked away from the show the kids had on TV.

“It’s a good feeling, baby.” You agreed as you leaned behind her to grab the bottle of water you had put on the night stand the night before. “But you better point this guy out to me so I can kick his ass.”

“Yea, I’d love to see that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mama (Y/N), can we go on this one?” Irina asked as she pointed to the Dumbo ride while pulling on your hand as hard as she could to get your attention while you waited for Natasha and Killian to get off the kids rollercoaster, the Barnstormer. You smiled, loving that she had followed Killian’s lead in giving you a title, and nodded.

“Sure, but we gotta wait, baby.” You said as you pulled her back to where you were sitting on the wall by the exit of the ride. “We gotta wait for Mommy and K.” She huffed, letting her shoulders fall dramatically, and shuffled closer to you.

“So much waiting.” She grouched as she stepped between your legs, and rested her crossed arms on your thigh. She sighed the same way her mother did when you took too long getting ready for work, and laid her head down on her arms to wait.

“Just a little bit longer, sweetheart.” You said as you rubbed her back and watched the people exiting the ride. You leaned your hand on the brick wall you were sitting on and glanced down at Irina. “I spy…” You started, catching her attention immediately. “…with my eye, something the color… red.” She popped up and looked around while holding on to the fabric of your capris like a safety blanket since you and Natasha had really drilled the fear of God into both kids about getting lost. 

“The sign!” Irina shouted as she pointed to the sign at the front of Storybook Circus. 

“Nooo.” You said as you shook your head. “What about the other way?” Irina turned in place and pointed at a red ticket booth.

“That!”

“Yay!” You cheered. “You got it!”

“My turn!” She said as she turned even more to find her object.

“Has to be bigger than my hand.” You reminded her as you grabbed a bottle of water from the cup holder of the stroller you had rented for the week in case the kids needed a break. After taking a sip, you passed it to her so she would drink.

“Oh, blue!” She said as she pointed at the big, blue circus tent, unintentionally giving you the answer as she took a drink.

“Blue, huh?” You asked as you took back the water, and put the cap on it. “Hmm… the sky?” She giggled and shook her head as she leaned back against your leg.

“Nooo!”

“What about that sign?” You asked as you pointed at a sign on the tent.

“Nooo!”

“Is it… the tent?” Her smile dropped as Nat and Killian came off the ride and walked over to you.

“Aww, man.”

“Did you like it?” You asked your son over Irina saying hi to her mommy. Nat shook her head as she grabbed a plastic bag from the stroller, and handed it to him seconds before he got sick. You jumped to your feet, and moved Irina out of your way as you took Natasha’s place at your son’s side. “You’re alright, buddy.” You said as you rubbed his back. 

“Come on, Irina. Let’s go ride Dumbo while Mama (Y/N) takes care of Killian.”

“That’s gross.” A woman beside you mumbled as she looked at you and Natasha with a sneer.

“Excuse me?” You asked as you looked up at her while guiding your son to sit on the wall.

“You two should know better.” The woman snapped as she glared at you. “Raising those kids in a toxic household, and forcing your disgusting choices on them. You should have left them in foster care.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Nat asked as she pushed her daughter behind her, protectively.

“Someone who disapproves of your kind.” Your hand flew out to grab Natasha before she could hit the woman like she wanted to.

“Irina, get mommy’s phone.” You said as you stood up in front of your girlfriend facing the woman. “You seriously just mess up, lady. Like royally.” Without hesitating, you reached out, and snatched the Magic Band, which was her theme park ticket with her name on it, off her wrist, and took Nat’s phone from Irina.

“Give that…” She tried as she stood up, and took a step toward you. 

“Back up.” You growled menacingly with so much venom in your tone that the woman actually took a step back. You quickly dialed the phone number of the head of security, who was responsible for getting you to and from your hotel room and around the massive Disney property safely per Tony’s explicit request. “Matthew? (Y/N) (Y/L/N), Tony Stark’s attorney.” You watched the woman’s face drop, knowing that she, like everyone else in the world, had seen the news that the billionaire had purchased Disney Company two days before. “Yes, I’m having a confrontation with a woman by the Dumbo ride. She’s being very disrespectful and condescending, spewing bigoted hate speech completely unprovoked, and in front of my children. I have her Magic band number…”

“Wait, this is a little…” She took a step toward you, but Natasha quickly pulled you behind her as you read the magic band number to the security guard that was just outside of the Storybook Circus part of the park you were in.

“Back up.” Nat said evenly as she pointed at the lady. “Not that it’s any of your damn business, but she is my daughter and he is her son. And they are fucking perfect. Take your bigotry and shove it up your ass after you apologize to our children.” You looked over at her as you hung up the phone to wait for security and tended to your son, and Natasha’s crying, scared daughter.

“Her words aren’t worth it.” You said with a shake of your head as you used some napkins from lunch, and a little bit of water to wash your son’s face as Irina hid in your chest. “Let security take care of her.”

“Wait, my children…” The woman said as her three young sons ran over to her when they got off the ride with their dad. Nat scoffed, and shook her head as she stepped closer to you and the kids.

“And you wanna talk to us about a toxic household.” She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I hope for societies sake that your kids don’t have your same outlook on people, or at least that they don’t voice them inappropriately in a theme park.” 

“Ma’am.” Matthew said as he walked toward you quickly to put an end to the situation. “I need you to come with me.”

“But…” She tried as you passed Natasha the woman’s Magic Band to give to security.

“Ma’am.” Matthew repeated as you helped Killian into the stroller to get him into the nearest restaurant for something sugary to drink, and some air to cool down a bit to recoup. You missed the woman beginning to cry as Nat came over, and picked up Irina.

“How about we go to Belle’s restaurant, huh? See if we can get some of the grey stuff. Lumière told me it was delicious.” Irina nodded as you tied off the vomit bag to throw out, and popped the locks on the stroller.

“We’ll remove her from the park…”

“Just give her a warning.” You said with a shake of your head. “And a stern talking to. If that’s alright with you, that is. I think she learned a very valuable lesson about telling lesbian mothers that they are disgusting.” Matthew nodded his head and grabbed his radio from his belt as Nat put Irina in the stroller beside Killian.

“I would have had her banned from the park.” She said as she took the stroller from you, and pushed it toward the restaurant.

“And ruin those kids vacation? They already have a shitty mom, why make their life more miserable?”

“True.” She said with a nod as you pulled the sun cover over your son, and handed him a bottle of water.

“How about we call Dad while we have a break?” You asked him as you walked. “We’ll see if we can interrupt a very important meeting again. Make him jealous that we get to have all the fun while he has to work in Michigan all week.” Killian nodded his head, and cradled the cool bottle to his chest.

“Shoulda let me kick her ass.” Nat grumbled, causing you to take a half step back, and grab her hand on the stroller.

“Yea, because I wanna bail you out of Disney jail on my vacation.”

——

“Hey…” You whispered softly as you stepped out onto the small balcony of your hotel room after tucking the kids in for the night. You stepped up behind Natasha and wrapped your arms around her middle. “… what’s a gorgeous girl like you doing out here all by yourself?” She shook her head as she let go of the rail with one hand and rested it on your crossed arms. 

“I don’t get it.” She said as you rested your chin on her shoulder. She looked over at you with tears in her eyes and shook her head. “I just don’t get it.” You sighed, knowing that she was still hung up on the woman’s comments from that afternoon, and kissed her shoulder.

“It’s fear, baby.” You said as you tilted your head to see her better. “Fear that two women could do better as parents than she could. Fear that our household has better integrity than hers. Fear that our babies will be better human beings than hers because they are being raised in diversity. Our children, who will see that love, just like life, isn’t black and white the way half of society wants it to be. That woman has no idea what love looks like. 

She’s too near sided to see that you and I go above and beyond to give our children the best life they can have. They do not go without. They go to the best preschool in New York and we already have Killian enrolled in the best private school in Manhattan. We’ve given them the best healthcare available, they have and will never know hunger. They only know undying love. And after today, they will know that they have mothers that will go to bat for them no matter what.” You picked your head up and turned her around in your arms with a smile. 

“We are better people, Natasha, and we are strong enough to make it past the idiotic hatred some… stupid gash felt the need to voice. Let me ask you this? Are her words going to stop me from loving you? Or you, me? Is what she had to say going to stop us from loving the kids laying in the bed in there, dreaming about the adventure they get to go on in a fake snow covered water park tomorrow? No, it’s not. Because she’s just another mouth piece in the world. Fuck her. Are you really gunna let her ruin our family vacation?” She gave you a weak smile and shook her head as she leaned forward to rest her forehead on your chest.

“What would I do without you, (Y/N)?”

“You’d probably be in Disney jail.” She laughed as she picked her head up and wrapped her arms around your neck.

“Have I told you today that I love you?” You shook your head as you took a step closer to her.

“You have not.”

“Well I do. I really, really do.” With a smile, you leaned forward and captured her lips with yours and not ten seconds later, you heard guys cheering from the pool your balcony overlooked.

“Get it, girls!” One of them shouted as you took a step back to look at Nat with a smile.

“See? Not every one hates us.”

“Stop whistling at my girlfriend!” Nat called out as she turned back to the rail the slightest bit. “She’s mine!”

“Fine by us!” The guy yelled back as his buddies laughed and high fived. “’s’long as you to keep it on the balcony…”

“Don’t think that would be setting a good example for our kids.” You called out as you stepped up to the rail and put your hand on the small of Nat’s back. “We’re trying to be responsible parents, here.”

“Well that’s no fun!” Another guy called out. “Well, if you feel like being irresponsible, come on down and join the bachelor party! We got beer!”

“Have fun, boys! I’m taking my girl to bed!” They guys cheered at Natasha’s words as she grabbed your hand, and pulled you back in the room for bed.

“Mommy, why are you yelling?” Irina asked, sleepily.

“We’re just talking to some friends, baby.” She said softly as you locked the door behind you and closed the curtains for the night. “Go back to sleep.” She nodded and laid her head back down on the pillow on her side of the pillow wall as you pulled back the blankets on your bed for you and your girl. You both crawled into bed and got comfortable in each others arms under the blankets.

“I love you, sweetheart.” You whispered as you wrapped the love of your life in your arms.

“Love you, more, baby.”


End file.
